


Shifter Trouble

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kidnapped Sam, Near Death, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: While in the middle of a hunt Sam falls ill, and is forced to step back while Dean goes after the shapeshifter alone. What neither of them know is that there's strength in numbers, and the shapeshifters have come with tricks up their sleeves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea while at school from a friend, so I thank her. All characters except for OC shapeshifters belong to the makers of Supernatural. I hope you enjoy, and comments are appreciated.

'' 101.3. You've got a fever alright Sammy.''

Dean set the thermometer he'd picked up at the drug store down on the bedside table, looking down at the figure on the bed. Sam hadn't been feeling well the last few days. He'd brushed it off as a cold, saying he'd get better in time, but he didn't look to be any better. He'd almost gone down while talking with the police about the recent string of murders that they had linked to a shapeshifter. He'd been fine one minute, and the next he was swaying on his feet as Dean tried to get him back to the car.

'' You're not going anywhere for awhile.'' Dean stated, taking a seat on the edge of his own bed. Sam groaned from the other bed, and Dean heard the sound of him rolling over on the covers.

'' I feel terrible.'' Sam mumbled, another groan escaping his lips at the stabbing in his temple. This headache he had was killing him. It felt like someone was stabbing at his temple over and over again with a sharp knife, and they just wouldn't stop.

'' Well that's what happens when you run a high fever.'' Dean said, watching as Sam rolled over again to bury his face in the pillows.

'' Forget the fever, what about the hunt?'' Sam asked, lifting his head long enough to speak before letting it fall back into the plush. He said something else to Dean, but he never heard it through the pillow.

'' No, forget the hunt Sammy. You're staying put.'' Dean said. There was no way Dean was letting Sam get back in the hunt. The kid could barely see straight, let alone hunt a shapeshifter.

'' Dean, you need my help on this hunt.'' Sam said.

'' No, I'll be fine. You need to rest.'' Dean said.

'' I'm fine.''

'' Like hell you are.'' Dean said, motioning back to the thermometer he'd used. '' The thing said so itself. You have a fever, it's high, and you need to rest so you get better. Then you get to hunt again.''

'' Jerk.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Bitch.'' Dean said over his shoulder as he went to get his FBI suit from the car. He had a date at the morgue to check out the dead, and to the police station to see what video recordings they had of the most recent attack. '' I need to head out to search for these bastards. Don't do something stupid while I'm gone.'' Dean said.

'' What ever.'' Sam mumbled into the pillow, a shiver running through his body. Dean reminded himself that on the way back he better pick up something to help with that fever. Their medic supplies were rather thin, so there wasn't anything that could help with Sam's fever. The kid was miserable enough, better to get him something so he can get back on his feet sooner.

'' Hey.'' Sam turned over on the bed to glare at his brother. Dean reached into his jacket, grabbing the demon killing knife from the inside pocket. '' You'll need a weapon. Take this.'' Dean flipped the blade in his hand so the handle was to Sam. Sam reached out, gripping the blade in shaking hands as he set it on the bedside table beside him. Dean got a good look at Sam's face, his fever flushed cheeks standing out rosy red. He was really sick, and he was abandoning him. Maybe this wasn't a good idea for him to leave. Maybe he could call another hunter, let them take the job so he could make sure Sam got better.

'' Dean?'' He hadn't realized that he'd been standing there, just staring into space. '' Are you going or what?'' Sam asked.

'' Yeah, yeah, bitch. I'm going.'' Dean said, turning back to the door.

'' Jerk.'' Sam muttered as he heard the door shut. Sam burrowed down into the pillows and blankets, thankful for the warmth they gave him as he slipped into some well needed sleep.

 

\---

 

'' Are they really there?''

'' SHHH! They'll hear us if you're not quiet.'' Two lone figures watched from the decorative brush surrounding Gents motel. Watching one specific door, they saw a lone figure walk out from room 213. He was the one that their father had warned them about. He and his brother, but where was the brother. They'd both come in together, but now only one came out.

'' Look's like little brothers flown the coop.'' One of them said.

'' No. He's still inside.'' The other said.

'' Wonder why he's not following the older one?''

'' Somethings up. He must be down for the count.'' The girl got a grin on her face. '' Which will make him an easy first target.''

'' Do you wish for me to call father?'' The boy asked.

'' Better call him. Let him know that we've just caught ourselves a Winchester.'' The girl said, turning her back on the room. She memorized the room number, and made sure to memorize the motel name as she left with her little brother to plan their heist.

 

\---

 

Dean had been disgusted to say the least when he'd seen what the shifters had done to those people. They were butchered like animals, all of them torn to little ribbons to the point that they could barely be identified. It made Dean's stomach flip to even think about what he'd seen. No doubt about it, if he'd let Sam come there would've been chunks flying. He pulled into the parking lot of the police office, finding the closest spot he could to the door. He just wanted to get in, get out, and get back to the motel with that god awful medicine he'd picked up for Sam. He wanted to get back there soon to check up on him, and to make sure that he actually took the medicine.

'' Hello sir, how may I help you?'' The receptionist at the desk asked. Dean immediately flashed her his fake FBI badge, and she became rigid as a board at the sight of it.

'' I need to speak with your boss about the recent murders.'' Dean said as he slipped the badge back into his jacket.

'' He's in that door over there.'' The lady said, pointing to the closed door beyond the many desks that littered the station. '' He's not expecting anyone, so I think you can just walk in.'' She said.

'' Thank you.'' Dean said. He threw a wink towards the girl, and she blushed like mad as he walked by. He worked his way through the desks to reach the door, pushing away the glances he received from the people who occupied a few of them. He walked right up to the door, and went in. The man he found behind the desk was a portly man. He was rather intrigued with what looked to be a puzzle, but when Dean slid the door shut his attention was on him instead.

'' Can I help you with anything?'' The man asked.

'' Yes you can.'' Dean said, slipping the FBI badge out again to show him. '' I need to see the video feeds from the recent murder of Claira Boyce.''

'' The murder? Sure, let me pull the tape.'' After some searching, and a few curses, Dean was behind the desk with the man watching the video feed.

The murder had taken place just outside a night club. Claire had been led out by an older gentleman, who was chatting her up in the video. It only took one glance of his towards the camera to prove that this was a shape shifter. The eyes were glowing when they caught in the camera lens. So he had one to go up against, and keep from killing anyone else. The mans face turned away from the camera to look down at the girl. She was laughing at him, a grin on her face as they walked a little ways further. Then her grin fell away to a look of confusion. Confusion turned to fear, and then pure terror as she shrieked out. The shape shifter stabbed her countless times, reveling in the life he'd just stolen. Dean thought that was where it ended, but the video was still playing.

'' This is the thing that worries me. Right here.'' The deputy said, pointing to a set of two figures entering the camera. The figures were that of a female, and a younger male. The female walked straight up to the shape shifter, apparently talking with him like he wasn't covered in blood and guts. She laughed slightly, throwing her head back enough to reveal glowing eyes. Now that was a shock. So there were two of them now... No.... There were three. The boy, when he turned back towards the camera, also had glowing eyes. The oldest of the three shifters motioned to the camera, and the girl drew a gun from her belt. She aimed, fired, and then the feed went static. '' There's a trio of these creeps. So who knows how many have been killed.'' The deputy said.

'' Have you been able to identify them?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah. The old one there is Jason, the girl is Brittany, and the young one is Tylor. They were a family of three that died three years ago.'' The deputy said.

'' That doesn't make sense.'' Dean said, already looking past the ruse they'd used.

'' I know.'' The deputy shut off the screen. '' My guess is it's a disguise. Which means the real perpetrators are still out there somewhere.'' He added.

'' We'll get to the bottom of this. If anything else comes up give me a call.'' Dean pulled one of the fake cards from his suit jacket, handing it to the deputy. He took it without question, sliding it into his own pocket.

'' Thank you for your time.'' Dean said.

'' No problem agent.'' The deputy responded. Dean took one last look at the deputy before turning, and leaving as fast as he could. If there were three of those things out there than someone was going to get killed. With only him on the case this time, it would be hard to find them in time to stop the next killing. To boot, if they were one step ahead of him they could get to the one thing that he couldn't protect from here, and that was Sam. If they got ahold of Sam in his current condition, then there was no telling what could happen. He could get his brother killed on this hunt if he wasn't careful. For now there was nothing else he could do until there was news of a murder pursuit, or something related to it. His best bet was to get back to the motel room, and make sure Sam was OK. So Dean strode towards the impala, sliding behind the drivers seat as he took of towards the motel.

 

\---

 

Sam woke with a start to the sound of something banging on the door. His head pounded to the beat of the banging, making his head hurt even worse than it should've. His eyes swam in what little light was in the room as he pushed himself up off the bed. His stomach threatened to empty itself as a wave of nausea struck hard. When he had it under control he groped around for the knife on the bedside table. He wasn't supposed to have visitors, and that wasn't the knock Dean would give for him to open the door. When he stood his legs threatened to give way from under him, and he was doubled over for a moment as his vision was dotted with white spots. The knocking was persistent as he made his way over to the door. He held the knife at his side, and prepared to use it as he peered through the peep hole.

'' Hello, Sam Winchester.'' Came a female voice. Sam didn't respond, only looked through the peephole to see the girl, and a younger man with her. He thought they were just some random teens collecting money for charity, but then what the girl had said to him rang out in his mind. She'd said his name. His real name, not one of the fake names that Dean made him use. Sam took one last look out the peephole, and then he saw an axe in the guys hands. Sam backed away from the door just in time to see the sharp edge of the axe pierce where his head had been. He fell back to the carpet, watching as the sharp edge pulled out, and an eye appeared in the slit.

'' I knew you were in there pretty boy.'' The male said. Sam pushed himself back, kicking at the carpet to get himself up. The axe head came through the door a second time, this time sending chunks of wood in Sam's direction. Sam was able to get up to his feet, stumbling as he went. He ran to the bathroom, the only other place he could hide to get away from them. Because, even though he hated to admit it, there was no way he could fight while he was this sick. Sam made it to the bathroom. Throwing the door shut, and locking it as he pushed himself against the back wall. He slid down, his head spinning like mad as the light swirled in his vision. Sam had to get ahold of Dean. He had to call him, and tell him what was happening. Maybe he could help if he was close enough. Because if not, then Sam was looking at a hatchet death. He fished around in his pocket, thankful that he never took the pone out when they had gotten to the motel earlier that day. He could barely seen the names of his contacts, but he was able to find Dean's name under it. He pushed the dial button and listened for the tone.

 

\---

 

Dean's phone went off in his pocket with a shrill tone. Who was calling him now? What it the deputy again, because if it was then that was fast for a lead. So his mind flashed to the only other person it could be.

Sam.

He frantically reached for his phone, grabbing it and looking at who it was. Sure enough it was Sam, meaning something was wrong. He answered the call without hesitation.

'' Sam?''

_'' Dean... Somethings wrong.''_

'' Sam. What's going on? Talk to me?'' Dean said, panic starting to rise in his throat. Sam was in danger, and he was still ten minutes away from the motel.

_'' Someone's trying to break in Dean.''_ Came Sam's frantic voice. _'' They know our names. They called me by name.''_

'' Who did Sam?'' Dean asked.

_'' There was a girl, and another boy.''_

'' Crap.'' If it was a boy and a girl, safest bet was that it was the same people who he'd seen on the video feed back at the station. If it was the shape shifters, then Sam was screwed.

_'' Dean... Do you know something?''_

'' Sam, I think it's the shape shifter's that we're looking for.''

_'' Shifter's? I thought there was only one?''_

'' No there's more than one. Three in fact.'' Dean said. '' Sam, where are you now?'' Dean asked.

_'' Bathroom. Locked myself in.''_ Sam said. _'' I don't think it'll be enough. They have an axe, and I can barely see straight.''_

'' Sam. I need you to focus. I'm ten minutes out from you. You need to hold them off as long as you can, and wait for me.'' Dean said.

_'' They're almost through the door. Hurry.''_

There was the sound of splintering wood, and a loud shout of Sam's name in the background.

'' Sam!''

 

\---

 

The outside door had broken down when there was a loud shout of his name.

'' Where are you Sam!'' The voice yelled.

_'' Sam! Come on, what's going on in there?''_

'' Dean, they're in the room.'' Sam whispered, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

_'' Don't make a sound Sam. I'm almost there.''_ Sam heard footsteps approaching the bathroom. There was a moment of panic that passed when there was a loud bang from inside. They must be chopping up the place with that axe looking for him. His heart began to race, and his breathing sped up as the noise grew closer to the bathroom.

'' They're going to find me.'' Sam whispered.

_'' Sam. Don't say that. They are not going to find you. You are going to be OK.''_

There was a loud bang on the door, causing it to shake in the door frame. Sam jumped at the sound, the noise loud enough to make his head hurt even worse as he listened for another one. There it was a second later, followed by a third that was strong enough to break through the wood.

'' Dean. They found me.'' Sam said.

_'' Sam. Stay on the line. Fight back, hold them off, do what ever you can. I'm almost there.''_

'' Too late.'' Sam said. The axe went through the door a second time, knocking a panel free of the door. A hand reached through, and unlocked the door. The door was thrown open, and Sam's eyes widened in horror as the man entered the bathroom with the axe held high.

'' Hello there Sam. Remember me?''

 

\---

 

'' SAM!'' Dean heard something along the lines of a scream as the phone cut out. Static filled his ears as the sound of Sam's screams bounced around in his head. '' Dammit!'' Dean threw his phone across the seat, anger filling him as he pushed the car harder and faster. Sam was in trouble. He was in trouble, and he couldn't reach him in time. What were those shape shifters going to do to him? Where they going to kill him? Where they going to kill him? Maybe they'd already killed him, and Dean was walking into a trap, or maybe they would kill him first, then kill Sam. What ever the case, something was happening, and Dean needed to get to Sam before he was either killed or taken.

It still took Dean another five minutes to get to the motel. When he reached it there was a crowd of people around the room that they'd rented. Dean parked the car crooked thanks to the crowd, and had to use his FBI credentials to get his way through. He wasn't shocked to see the door had been knocked down because he'd already heard the thing crash in when Sam had been on the phone with him. What he was shocked to see was the blood. There was blood that was stretched in a path from the bathroom to the door, meaning something had been dragged.

'' It's so horrible. Who could do such a thing.'' Dean heard a lady say behind him. He spun around, eyes landing on the woman who'd spoken.

'' Ma'am. Did you see what happened here?'' Dean asked, hiding the worry behind his voice as best he could.

'' Who's asking?'' Dean flashed the badge, and she was immediately open to explain.

'' There was a set of siblings. Brother and sister. They broke in with an axe only a few minutes ago. I saw the whole thing.'' The lady said. Dean didn't bother to hear anymore, rushing towards the motel room with worry growing in his gut. He knew Sam was sick, he was very sick. Now he was either dead on the floor of the motel room, in the hands of the shape shifters, or dying on the floor of the motel room. All options were ones he wanted not to be true.Dean strode into the room. Stepping over the trail of blood that had been left behind. The room was torn apart. The nightstand was chopped to little bits. There was stuffing sticking out of the bed where the axe must've torn through. Dean immediately turned his attention back to where the bathroom was. Sam had said he was in there, and that was where the heaviest of the blood was. Dean found himself in the doorway, and his stomach twisted painfully as he tried to comprehend what was before him.

There was a lot of blood. There was almost to much blood. It was impossible to tell if it was all Sam's or not. It was splattered across the floor, in the tub, even on the mirror. There was a pool of it at the foot of the tub, dark and crimson in color. Dean had to hold back a gag as the stench of blood and iron filled his nostrils. Just what had happened here anyway? It was clear that Sam wasn't here, and it was clear that he was outmatched. He took a step into the room, and immediately found something there. Sitting in the splatter, right beside the toilet, was a cell phone. It was Sam's cell phone, and it was chopped in half. Dean stooped over, gripping the two halves in his hands. So not only did they have his brother, who was both severely sick and hurt, but he had no way to call back for help. If Dean had any hope of getting Sam back he had to move fast, and be quiet about it. There was no point in alerting them to himself as well. Dean turned from the room, already planning the many ways he was going to wring out these shifters, and take his brother back.

'' I'm coming Sammy. Just hold on.''


	2. Rescue

The only thing he knew when he woke up was pain. It was laced through his side, his head, his everything.

'' He's starting to wake up Amelia.''

'' I know Ame.''

Who was talking? Could they please be quiet. His head hurt enough. Just like the rest of his body. He tried to move, the position he was in was way to uncomfortable. However, when he tried he found that he couldn't move at all. His arms were bound tightly, and resting in his lap. His legs had been bound as well, so running wouldn't be an option at this point. He tried to open his eyes, but all that he saw was a blur. Then there was white hot pain in his side as a voice spoke out.

'' Wake up Sam Winchester. You've had your rest.'' The female said, her hand digging into his side. Sam groaned at the pain, trying to push away, but found that no matter what he tried he was stuck where he was. He opened his eyes again, and let the blurriness dissipate into a clear image. Where ever he was, it looked to be a locker room of sorts. He was proped up against one of the benches in the middle of the room, and like he'd already found out his hands and feet were clearly bound together. They rested in his lap, giving him an advantage if he could get his legs free to run. If he could run that is. The pain in his side was still there. Just what had happened to him while in that motel room. He couldn't remember. '' Wake up. Sam, time to wake up.'' She coaxed.

'' Just get up already.'' Ame shouted.

'' Ame, heal.'' The girl called out. '' I'm sorry for my brother. He tends to get impatient when people don't do what he wants them to.'' The girl said. '' But you can thank him for the fact that you're not dead. He may be a shifter, but he has his contacts.''

'' He barely had a scratch, I'm the one who was hurt badly.'' the boy shouted. Sam groaned at the way his voice bounced around in his head. He would kill for some aspirin right about now.

'' Where am I?'' Sam asked, his voice hoarse when he spoke. His throat felt like sandpaper now. What ever he had, aside from the wound in his side, must be getting worse.

'' You're in out hideaway.'' The girl said. '' Can't have anybody finding you until you're brother is brought to us.'' She said, bending down to stand in front of him. '' Sorry about the cheep patch job. Ame's contact did a quicky on us while you were out.'' She said. Sam just stared at her in confusion. What was she talking about. That's when she motioned to his side he glanced down, and caught sight of what looked like blood on his clothing. He pushed his shirt back as best he could with his hands bound, then he saw the stitches there that looked no different than a patch job he would've done. However, he was sick, and needed to see a real doctor to make sure that thing didn't get infected. This wasn't the most sanitary place to he held in either, meaning it could get infected easily.

'' What did you do to me?'' Sam asked.

'' I should be asking you that.'' Amelia said, standing up to reveal her brother. '' You're the one who drove that pathetic knife in my brothers shoulder, and leg. Almost bled him out had I not dragged both you and him out of that room. If I hadn't taken the knife, and given you a taste of your own medicine you'd be in way worse a condition than you are now.'' Sam's vision swam for a moment, and he bent forward slightly as his stomach heaved. He hadn't eaten anything in almost a day, maybe longer, so nothing would come up. He was definitely getting worse. Sam thought he was crazy for a moment, but he could've sworn that he smelled chlorine for a moment.

'' Where am I? Really?'' Sam asked.

'' Our hideaway is in an indoor pool.'' She said. '' Father thought it was the safest way to stay hidden since no one uses this pool this time of year. It's just too cold outside for it. By the way, my name's Amelia. You already know this one, Ame.'' She said, pointing a finger towards the boy. '' He's my brother. Younger of course.''

'' HEY!''

'' Ame! Not now.'' Amelia snapped. Sam let his head fall back, feeling the cold on his neck when it rested against the bench. His head was getting cloudy again. Sleep was pulling him under whether he liked it or not. He was worried, confused, scared, and down right ready for his brother to come in guns blazing. Dean had to know what to do. He was already on the case, and now had a lead. Him.

'' What do you want from me?'' Sam asked, eyes sliding shut as e fell deeper towards sleep.

'' What we want.'' Amelia laughed as she bent over again. She grabbed Sam's jaw, forcing him to look at her through slated eyes. '' What we want is revenge for our mother.'' Amelia said with anger and hatred. She threw Sam's head back, and his head collided with the metal bench. He was plunged into darkness a moment later.

 

\---

 

Dean resorted to having to return to the sheriffs office when he came up empty handed on the lead. By the time he'd left the motel room with what he could salvage of their stuff the police were pulling up. He did his best to explain what happened, and then left hoping that he'd taken anything to prove who they really where with him. He was a little worried when he couldn't find the knife that he'd left with Sam. Then again, it ma be a good thing because that could mean that Sam had a weapon to fight back with. Now if he could actually use it would be the million dollar question. He was still worried that Sam may already be dead. That much blood that bad been back there was enough that, if lost, could kill a person. So if all of that blood was Sam's, then he was as good as dead already.

Dean pulled into the police station, parking the impala as close to the doors as he could. He threw the door open, and practically ran to the front doors of the station. When he entered the room he saw the receptionist at the desk look back up to him with recollection.

'' Agent. What would be your reason to come back so soon?'' She asked, setting the magazine she had in hand down.

'' I need to speak with the deputy about a missing person.'' Dean said.

'' Who's the missing person?'' She asked.

'' It would be my partner, another agent.'' Dean said. The girls face went blank, and a serious tone took over. '' I need to speak with your boss. Now.''

'' I understand that you need to speak with him agent, but the deputy stepped out awhile ago when the call came in.'' She said. '' He won't be back for awhile. Would you like me to leave him a message?'' She asked.

'' Tell him to call me. I gave him my number, and he needs to call me.'' Dean said before storming out of the station. The deputy wasn't inside, and now he had to way to get ahold of him. He should have gotten the mans number when he had the chance. There was a buzzing in his pocket as the familiar sound of his ringtone filled his ears. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he reached for it. Reading the caller ID, it read unknown. Who was trying to call him? He decided to go ahead and answer it, clicking the call button as he held it to his ear.

'' Who is this?'' Dean asked.

_'' I'm the person who just took your brother.''_ Came a female voice. Dean heard another male voice laughing in the background, and then the girl continued. _'' I take it that you weren't very pleased about the scene that was left behind for you. We had to leave you something since your brother decided to cry wolf on us.''_

'' Where are you hiding him you sons of bitches?'' Dean demanded, stepping into the impala where no one else would be able to hear him. He didn't need others hearing the lovely display of words he was about to shout into the phone if they didn't give up their location soon. '' Where's my brother!?''

_'' Oh, you'll get little Sammy back soon, but first, you must give yourself over to us.''_

'' No. You're going to free my brother, and then I'm going to cut you both down like you deserve.'' Dean said.

_'' And if you do that then Father guts Sam.''_

'' How do I know that my brother's even alive?'' Dean asked. '' How do I know you haven't already taken him, or if you even have him?''

_'' So it's proof you want?''_ There was a snicker in the background as a shuffling sound filled his ear. _'' Wake up Sam, big brother wants to speak with you.''_ The girl taunted. There was no sound for a moment, then there was the sound of someone being kicked painfully. Something hit concrete hard, and Sam screamed out in pain. _'' There. We have your brother, see.''_

'' You listen here. You lay another hand on my brother, and I'll kill you so slow you'll be begging for mercy.'' Dean said.

_'' Oh really? You can't stop me from where you are now can you?''_ There was another kick in the background, followed by more screaming. Dean couldn't help but cringe at the sound of his brothers screams. Sam was in pain, and here he was, cooling his heals in the impala with no clue as to where his brother was.

'' Stop... I'll do what ever you want, just stop hurting Sam.'' Dean said. He hated to admit defeat, but if it saved Sam than he'd do it.

_'' How do I believe you?''_

'' Tell me where you are, and I'll come empty handed.'' Dean said. He knew he was going to try sneaking something in. He wasn't going down without a fight. He just wanted to ensure that Sam was safe.

_'' Very well. You will meet our father. He will bring you to us, and then we'll decide what to do with your brother.''_

'' You'll release him.'' Dean said. '' Or I won't come.''

_'' And if you don't come then we'll just kill him.''_

'' I will come to you. No weapons, no tricks, no nothing. Just you and I. With my brother as far away from here as he can get.'' Dean said.

_'' Very well then. You will meet my father in the parking lot of the local gym. He will bring you to us, and then your brother will be set free.''_ She said. _'' Deal?''_

'' Deal.'' Dean said, hanging up the phone. He wasted no time in pushing the car out to the road, and driving as fast as he could towards the only gym he'd seen in the town.

 

\---

 

'' He's on his way father. Just like you said he'd be.'' Amelia said, looking towards the taller figure beside her.

'' Now we shall have our revenge for what they did to your mother.'' The father said. All three figures turned towards the hunter sprawled on the ground. Sam was curled on his side, hands pressed tightly to his side where the stitches had burst when Amelia had started kicking him. He was breathing heavily, feeling nauseous at the warm sensation of his own blood coating his fingertips.

'' It won't be long now.'' Amelia said, a smile grazing her face as she watched him.

'' You won't get away with this.'' Sam said, blood dripping from his lips. '' He's going to kill you.''

'' Not unless we get to him first.'' Father said. '' Amelia, Ame. Patch him up. We can't have him bleeding out before the other one arrives.'' Father added.

'' Yes Father.''

The last thing Sam saw before darkness fell again was a smile on their faces. They'd won.

 

\---

 

It was late at night by the time that Dean found the gym. The sun had set, and the moon was high in the sky. The light cast an wary shadow over anything in its path, causing things to seam ominous as Dean stepped out of the impala. He had stowed a few silver weapons on him, hoping they'd be hidden enough to not be seen when they came out.

'' There you are.'' Came a familiar voice, but it wasn't the girl. Dean looked up to the door, and found none other than the sheriff standing there. '' Was starting to wonder if you'd ever show us, agent.'' He said mockingly.

'' Well here I am.'' Dean said. '' Now where's my brother?''

'' You'll see him soon enough.'' The sheriff said. '' Now let me see that gun you've got tucked away.''

'' What gun?''

'' Don't play dumb. You Winchesters would never go into a fight without a weapon. So where's your gun, and your knife?'' He asked.

'' I don't know what you're talking about.'' Dean said.

'' If you want tot play it that way then I can force them out of you.'' The sheriff warned. He took a few steps forward, and grabbed Dean's arm. He held it out, letting something metal slide out of the sleeve. It was one of his many throwing knives. He then spun Dean around, and yanked the gun from his belt. He dropped the gun beside the knife, twisting Dean's arm behind him as he went.

'' OK. You've proven your point. You're strong, and you've disarmed me.'' Dean said. '' Now take me to my brother.''

'' Very well.'' The sheriff said, letting his arm go. He bent over, retrieving the weapons from the ground.'' Start walking.'' The sheriff lead Dean into the building at gun point. He had Dean's own gun trained on his back as they walked, going past many treadmills and other machines. They entered the back, walking into a locker room of sorts. They got as far as the benches before Dean stopped dead in his tracks. There, on the floor, was a rather large sized puddle of blood. Dean looked towards the sheriff, hatred in his eyes.

'' What did you do to him?'' Dean demanded.

'' I did nothing. It was Amelia, my daughter.'' He said. '' She didn't do to much damage. He's still breathing.''

'' You son of a bitch.'' Dean cursed.

'' Don't forget that I'm the one who has a gun pointed at you, so if you really want to see your brother alive I suggest that you start walking.'' The sheriff warned, clicking the safety off for good measure. Dean scowled, letting a string of curses fly as he turned to keep walking. '' I thought you'd see it my way.'' The sheriffs said as they walked through the doorway leading to the pool. There was a calm yellow light in the room coming from underwater lights. The lights weren't that bright, but the were bright enough to light up the room, and the people standing on the other side of the pool. Dean felt his heart tae a leap when he saw Sam standing there, but then he got a closer look, and he realized that he wasn't standing. Sam was being held up by the shape shifters on either side of him. He was way to pale for him to be ok at all, and there was no missing the blood on his shirt.

'' Sam?''

'' Dean... I'm sorry.'' Sam said.

'' Sorry for-'' There was a sharp pain in the back of his head, and Dean fell forward to the cold linoleum floor. He cracked the front of his head off the ground, and darkness consumed him.

 

\---

 

When he came to again he realized that he couldn't move. His hands were bound behind his back, and where wrapped around a tile beam that stood to the ceiling.

'' Good, you're finally awake.'' Amelia said.

 '' Can I throw him in yet?'' Came a male voice from behind her.

'' No. Not yet.'' Amelia snapped. '' Not until father returns.'' She said.

'' He won't be back for another hour. Ame complained. '' Just let me throw him in already. He won't be more than a few minutes.''

'' I said NO Ame!'' She snapped. '' We need them both alive until he returns. Then we'll kill them on fathers orders.'' She turned back to Dean. '' Wake up Dean Winchester.  I know you're awake.'' She said. Dean didn't do anything, he just sat there feigning sleep. That didn't last long when he felt the tip of a knife begin to carve into his chest. Dean's eyes shot open with a groan of pain. Blood seeped from the new wound, soaking into his shirt as he eyed the girl who'd cut him. He felt even more angry then he already was when he saw that she had the demon killing knife in hand. She was taunting him with it now, holding it out with Dean's own blood dripping from the tip. '' Wake up already.'' She said.

'' Leave him alone.'' Came Sam's voice from a ways away.

'' Quiet!'' Ame snapped. Dean looked over towards Sam, who's head was being held back as a knife was pressed to his throat. The same knife that had been in Dean's sleeve when he'd arrived. '' Or I will slit your throat for big brother to see.''

'' I said don't kill him.'' Amelia said. '' Just keep him quiet.''

'' You never said I couldn't threaten him.'' Ame pointed out. '' SO let me have some fun.''

'' If your fun gets him killed I'll have your head myself.'' Amelia warned.

'' It's like watching angry men.'' Dean mumbled. Amelia spun back to him, the knife inches from digging a new one into his face.

'' Watch it. I know how to kill people boy.'' She said. '' I've had years of practice.'' She said.

'' You only look 16.'' Dean commented.

'' It's my ruse. I took this face to get to know the people we killed to draw you in.'' She said. '' Would you like to see my real face? I can show you it.''

'' No thanks.'' Dean said. '' I'd rather like to hear the reason why you've kidnapped my brother and I.'' Dean said.

'' Which I will tell you, but not now.'' She stowed the knife in her pocket, and began to walk towards where Sam was. '' It was kind of sad that it was so easy to grab you both.'' She commented. '' I mean, it's just a matter of knowing what strings to pull. Kid brother gets taken, big brother freaks out, and then just like that,'' Amelia reached out, pulling Sam's head up to look at her,'' You're all putty in my fingertips.''

'' Get away from him.'' Dean warned.'' You've done enough damage to my brother.''

'' Have I?'' Amelia asked, looking down at Sam's sweaty face. He was breathing harder than the last time that Dean had seen him. '' Maybe you need a little more.'' She taunted, holding the knife close to his cheek.

'' Stop.'' Dean warned. Amelia ignored him, and put a slice in Sam cheek. He didn't cringe, or cry out in pain, but Dean could see the pain in his eyes when he looked at him. '' Get away from him!'' Dean yelled. 

'' But I don't want to. It's so much fun to mess with you boys.'' She said, letting the knife rest again Sam's cheek again.

'' Bastard.'' Dean cursed. Amelia laughed at him, drawing the knife across Sam's face light enough to leave not a single cut on his skin. When she stepped away Sam tried to jerk free of Ame's hold, but the fever kept him from making a movement strong enough to even move in the hold. '' Just let my brother go. You don't have to kill him.'' Dean said.

'' Yeah. I think that I do.'' She said, stalking towards where Dean was sitting. She held the demon knife out, bending down to tap it off the tip of Dean's nose. '' It's just, you are so much fun to taunt. Like how you taunted my mother before your father cut out her heart.'' She drew the blade across Dean's cheek, deep enough to draw blood that slid down his cheek.

'' Mother?'' Dean questioned?

'' You really don't remember?'' She asked, straddling his lap while holding the blade dangerously close to his jugular vein. '' You were there. Almost 15 years ago. You and your father captured her, and held her for days before finally ending her suffering by cutting out her beating heart. I was only a girl. No older than maybe fifteen. I found her body after you and your old man fled town looking after the fake trail she'd led you down.'' Amelia said, anger and sadness behind her voice. '' That's why I tracked you both down for my father. He has wanted you both dead for many years. However, daddy dearest is dead, so who better to kill than the youngest living Winchester.'' She gestured towards Sam. '' After all, your father did care about him no matter how much they fought each other.''

'' If you lay another hand on my brother I will kill you both painfully.'' Dean warned.

'' You can't do anything. You're all tied up.'' She said. '' But him.'' Amelia turned back to Sam, knife pointed at him. '' He's got some fight left in him. My father said we couldn't hurt you until he returned from the house, but he never said what we could and couldn't do to Sam.''

'' What are you doing?'' Dean watched as Amelia stalked towards Sam. Ame's hold was gone now, and the shifter was stalking towards Dean.

'' Get away.'' Sam mumbled, kicking at the linoleum to get some distance on her. He felt his hand give way to water as it slipped off the edge of the pool, and it took all of his strength to keep from falling in. If he fell in now there was no way he was getting out. He'd drown before he could muster enough strength to swim. '' Stop this.''

'' I'm taking revenge. Your father must be desperate to save you now. Its a shame he's no longer here to rescue his boys. Now he can watch as they both die.'' Amelia threw the knife up, and attempted to bring it down on Sam.

'' NO!'' Dean saw Sam roll back against the linoleum, but he didn't judge his distance well. There was a loud splash as Sam slipped from the side of the pool to land in the icy water bellow. '' Sammy!'' Dean wrenched at the ropes again, pulling harder and harder as the water rippled out from the splash zone. Amelia laughed as she watched the water. She was enjoying it. She was F**king enjoying watching his brother drown. '' Stop this! Kill me, just leave my brother alone!'' Dean yelled.

'' Nah. I think I'm going to enjoy this a little longer. Ame!'' Amelia looked back to her brother, throwing the knife towards him before turning towards the water once more. '' Time for some action.'' Amelia jumped into the water after Sam. Ame scooped the knife up in his hands, and got a grin across his face as the knife glowed in the light.

'' He never said I couldn't hurt you.'' Ame said. '' As long as you're still alive when he gets back I can do what I want.''

Dean was totally screwed.

 

\---

 

The water was freezing cold when Sam splashed down. Why the hell had he chosen to do that in the first place?... Oh yeah, it was the only way to stay alive. If he hadn't then he'd be dying of a second knife wound. It wasn't like he wasn't already dying as it was. His side was stinging as pool water seeped through the stitches, and fresh blood began to mix with the water as Sam sank further and further into the water. He tried desperately to kick for the surface, but his legs and arms didn't want to move. They were still bound together tightly by the rope. His lungs were already starting to burn from lack of oxygen, telling him to get the hell out of the water before he drowned.

There was a second splash towards his right, and above him. He glanced up, seeing a silhouette through the haze of his vision. He was normally good at seeing things under water, so this worried him a lot. The figure moved closer, and at first he thought it was Dean. He tried to reach out to grab his hand, and he was greeted by a hand that gripped his own. What he wasn't expecting was the tight bone crushing pressure behind the hold as he or she pulled him closer. Sam had little time to react as the second hand closed around his neck and began to squeeze. His trachea was cut off, not that it wasn't already thanks to the water, but it was enough to push him father and father than drowning alone would. There was a grin on the other persons face, one that he couldn't see before the hold went still. There was a moment of clarity as Sam's vision went black again. If he wasn't mistaken, there was a second figure behind the one swirled with blood.

 

\---

 

Ame lunged at Dean with the knife held out. Dean just barely dodged the first strike which went right over his shoulder. Ame had gotten too close, closer than he liked, and now he was open to the kick that Dean delivered without even blinking. Ame was sent back a few feet, and dropped the knife over Dean's shoulders. It was just within his reach, and he took the blade in hand. Dean sawed at the ropes the best he could, feeling the strands slip back and forth against his raw skin. Ame was up again before Dean could finish the cutting. However, he was still faster than Ame. His hands were free before he could land another attack. Ame was thrown into the pillar Dean had been tied to, his head smacking off the tile as Dean stood with the blade at the ready. He didn't even think it would work, but he had to try didn't he?

'' You'll pay for that one.'' Ame said. '' You'll pay for sure.''

'' Bring it then.'' Dean said, flipping the knife around in his hand. Ame ran at him first, and then threw his hand out for a punch to Deans jaw. Dean side stepped him, grabbing the outstretched arm to swing Ame around him. Ame hit the ground hard, and he tried to stand back up again. Dean didn't let him stand for long. He grabbed Ame's hair, and held his head back as he drove the knife into his heart. Ame jerked with a scream, and then his body went limp. So the knife did kill them to. What luck. Wait, no time for that. Dean had to get to Sam. He'd been under for at least a minute now, and he didn't know how long he had before it was too late to save him. Dean held the bloody knife tight in his hands, and ran for the water. Without ever stopping he took the plunge into the water, and felt the shiver that ran up his spine at the cold touch it had. He could barely see through the liquid, but he could make out the figure of Amelia over his brother. There was a pink tint to the water around Sam, sending warning bells ringing in his head. Sam's wound was open again.

_Hold on Sammy. I'm coming._

Dean swam down, getting a better look at what Amelia was doing. She was trying to break his neck by strangling him. Dean wasn't going to let her have it. He drew the knife back, and before she even knew he was there he drove it into the middle of her back. Amelia jumped, her old on Sam falling away as the younger Winchester began to drift away. Blood filled the water as Amelia's body slipped off the knife to float to the surface. Dean stashed the blade in his jacket, and he swam down to where Sam was. When Dean reached him he could already tell that Sam was unconscious. His face looked so peaceful, so serene, but he knew that right now Sam was fighting for his own life. Dean wrapped a hand under Sam's arms, holding him close as he kicked for the surface. It took under a minute for his head to breach the surface, and when it did he took heavy gulps of air to fill his lungs. He pulled Sam up, making sure his head was above water as he reached out for the side of the pool. He hated to treat Sam like a rag doll, but he had to get out of the water, and there weren't steps to carry him out of the pool. Dean gripped the side of the pool, and then with all his strength he hoisted Sam over the side. He landed with a wet thud, his body still limp as Dean pushed him further from the edge. He didn't want a repeat of earlier.

'' Sammy?'' Dean called, pulling himself out of the water. '' Come on, Sammy. Talk to me.'' Dean knelt beside his brother, water dripping from his hair and face to land on Sam. He was unconscious, and wasn't breathing. Dean's hands fisted in fear as one of his hands landed on Sam's chest. He rubbed at his chest as hard as he could, hoping the uncomfortable feeling would rouse him enough to cough up what water he'd swallowed. '' You are not dying on me today.'' Dean said, rubbing harder. Sam's face was white, cold, dead. Dean thought he was dead, but then Sam's body jerked as water poured from his lips. Sam choked on the water, coughing hard and painfully as he turned over on his side. '' OK. OK, take it easy there little brother. Bring it up Sammy.  Just bring it up.'' Dean said, his hand moving to pat on his back. Sam coughed over and over again, water painfully coming out of his lungs as he wheezed. Dean could feel the tremors in Sam's back as he took painful breaths of air. '' It's alright Sammy. It'll be OK.''

'' Dean?'' Sam wheezed. Sam pressed a hand to his side, blood still oozing between the stitches which had popped yet again.

'' I'm here Sammy. It's alright.'' Dean said.

'' Did you get em?'' Sam asked.

'' I got two of them. Daddy's still out there somewhere.'' Dean said. Sam fell back against the tile, wheezing again as more water trickled from his lips. There was so much of the stuff inside him now it was ridiculous. He looked up to Dean, watching the worried look he casted towards him. He must look as bad as he feels. Dean's eyes flickered towards the wound on his side. He could see that it was bleeding, but it was nothing compared to what it must've been hours ago. '' You're hurt, and you're still sick. Let's get you out of here.'' Dean said. Sam didn't answer him, but he did let Dean lift him off the floor. Sam groaned in pain, his vision swimming dangerously as he tried to keep his balance. Dean helped Sam by throwing his arm over his shoulder. Dean carried Sam's weight, and lead his brother away from the pool, and away from the dead bodies of his captors.

 

\---

 

It was a good three days before Sam was well enough to Dean's liking for travel.

'' My fever broke yesterday, will you stop mther Henning me?'' Sam asked.

'' Your fever may have broken Sammy, but you are still threatening to cough up a lung.'' Dean warned.

'' I'm fi-'' Sam fell into a coughing fit before he could even finish. The coughs were strong enough to wrack his entire body, leaving him winded when it finally passed.

'' I thought so.'' Dean mumbled. He turned back to packing there things. '' You're resting the entirety of the drive to the next stop. We've got to find this guy before he takes out anyone else.''

'' You're sure it's him this time. The one you found before turned out to be fake.'' Sam said.

'' Oh I'm sure it's out friend the sheriff. He's out there, and we've got to find him before he kills again.''

'' Or kills one of us.'' Sam added.

'' True.'' Dean said, zipping his duffel bag. '' Now lets hit the road.''

'' I can second that.'' Sam said, standing from the bed with is own duffel in tote. He had his jacket thrown over one shoulder, and the other held the duffel as he followed Dean out the door. There were things to hunt, people to save, and an open road leading them there. They may be stuck in a rather precarious situation, but they were ready to face it. They'd track down the one shape shifter that got away, and stop his murdering spree once and for all. Dean slid behind the wheel, starting the engine as Sam slid in beside him.

'' You ready?''

'' Let's do this.''

The impala started with a purr of its engine, and the brothers were off.


End file.
